Can I live without you?
by FabulousMultiFandoms
Summary: Blood Promise/Last sacrifice ; AU, can Rose choose Dimitri or Adrian? (This is my first story, sorry if it's not that good.)
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first fanfiction, so sorry if it sucks. I try.  
Start; Blood Promise, Rose is in Strigoi headquarter where Dimitri took her.

Chapter 1.  
I wake up in the same bed as always. My neck is hurting from the feeding and there's nothing I can do about it. I don't know what I feel. I just feel powerless, weak and tired. I fall asleep again.  
I wake up again, just to see Dimitri staring at me, a wonder in his eyes. I sit up and look at his beautiful face. I know I shouldn't want him, but I can't help it. I want him even with his red Strigoi eyes and pale skin. He's wearing a navy blue button-shirt, with black jeans. The two buttons at the top of the shirt is unbuttoned and I can see his bare skin. I want him, and he knows it. Ugh, I wish I didn't want him. I know this is wrong.  
Dimitri steps toward me and I'm suddenly aware of my whole body, especially my neck, with markings of the previous bite. He steps closer, making my heart rate speed up. He notices and smirks. I feel his hand go through my hair and I slowly breathe in his scent as he pulls my head toward him and kisses me. Under this whole time, complete silence is in the room.  
"Turn for me, Roza. We can have our own infinity together." He whispers ad he starts kissing my neck. My whole body aches for him. I ignore his speaking and feel every kiss come closer to the spot of my bite marks. My whole body tenses as I feel his fangs against my skin. I feel the fangs coming rougher and rougher against my skin for every kiss. Then, as they finally go through my skin, pleasure goes through my whole body, making me numb as me melt into each other as one. 


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up and as always, Dimitri is gone and my neck hurts. I notice that it actually hurts more than usual. As I try to find a mirror to look, I realize that they of course took it away. No sharp objects. I raise my hand to my neck and I can feel my eyes widen as my hand searches through an unusually big, not bite, but scar! I let my hand go down the scar, and I feel it go from my neck to my middle back. Now I want to get out of here even more badly.

By the time my food arrives, I jump straight at the Strigoi-guard bringing it. It takes him by surprise, I should be tired, maybe not even move. But not this time. The Strigoi man aims for my neck, as I dodge. I move fast, using all of my energy I've saved up for this moment. While moving, I manage to find a knife in his belt and uses it to hurt him. I can't kill him, but I can use his key if I get him unconscious. A hard hit in the back of his head would do it. I aim, hitting the left part of his back head. Man, I really have to work on my aiming again. I look at the Strigoi, not sure if he actually did pass out. I hope for the best and searches for his key. I look in his belt, pockets and when I'm about to give up, I see where it is. The worst place for me: Around his neck. This means I have to lift his head up and lift it off, while my neck and wrist exposed.

Almost shaking, I carefully lift his head up, watching his face expression and I lift the key around his neck. As I see him starting to go unconscious, I have the key in my hand. I run to the door, un locking it and sneaking out.

Just so see a common face saying:

"Hello darling."

It's Adrian.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't have much time to stare at Adrian. Not that many questions either. He came to me in my dreams, so we had mostly a full-on plan. I still don't really know how he knew how to come here though. He hands me a silver stake and we start running down the halls together. Almost everything in the hall is plane, nothing much to see; just the white walls. I'm really happy that I saved up all my energy and ate leftovers before I attacked the Strigoi.

We reach the end of the hall, where we go out an open door and meet a big black van. Of course Eddie is driving. I'm surprised that I haven't seen any Strigoi yet. Well, well, I guess. I step into the black van and as soon as the doors are closed, Eddie starts to back out. As I look out the window, I realize:

"Adrian is still out!" I yell. Eddie stops immediately and I step out of the van, just to see Adrian being stopped by a random Strigoi, facing him. I immediately sprint towards the Strigoi, but he hears me and turns around, only a second too late to dodge my stake going into his heart. I let the Strigoi fall to the ground with the adrenalin and my heart pumping because of the kill. I look at Adrian, making sure he doesn't have any bruises or a bite on him. He smiles when I look and him and we run to the car and sit while Eddie drives away with us. I should be happy to be out of here, I kind of am. But all I can think about is how Dimitri will react when he finds me gone.

(I know my chapters are short, Sorry for that.)


	4. Chapter 4

While we're in the car, I try to Think about how we could've just forget that Adrian wasn't on. 'Did he WANT to stay? No, he never would.' I Think and try to forget it. but it doesn't help that i then start thinking about Dimitri. I will miss him, but I realize that I'm sitting here, smiling at the thought of him finding me gone.

I look at Adrian, who I realize have silently watched me for the whole ride. At first I Think he's staring at my chest. Gross. But then I see what he's really looking at; My neck. My neck is exposed and my bites from Dimitri are obvious. I swing my hair, covering the bites with it. He realizes the staring and looks into my eyes instead. He looks both sad and angry.

"It wasn't my choice with the bite, Adrian. And there's also nothing you can do about it. It already happened." I say to him, making Eddie look over his shoulder at me. Adrian looks down and doesn't answer. I change side, and sit next to him, making him look at me. I see so much regret in his eyes. I wish I could do something about it.

And so I do. I lean forward, and pulls him at me and kisses him.

(Sorry, this is realllly short, but Í have school like, right now!^I'll upload a new one when I get home, promise!)


	5. Chapter 5 :3

You know the 'spark' you feel when you kiss someone you maybe love for the first time? Well, as I kissed Adrian, this was an explosion. I pull him closer, feeling his silk skin. I mess up his hair. Even though I'm sure we cant be any closer, I try to pull him closer. It kind of works. I can feel his heart pumping. We tear apart, gasping for air, looking into each others eyes. We kiss again, even more intense than last time. A tounge battle start. As before, I try to pull him closer, even though it doesn't work. When he tries to lay me down, but we both fall onto the floor of the van. I'm under Adrian. As I look up, I see that Eddie has stopped; he's staring at us, terrified. I smile innocently at Eddie. I stop looking at him and sees Adrian, breathing heavy and staring at me. At first I think something is wrong, but then he kisses me, rough. He starts kissing my neck, the side without the bite. He reaches my shoulder and starts on the other side of my neck. The one with the bite. As he reaches the bite, both him and me freezes. Before he can find the long scar (from when Dimitri clawed my back during a bite session) going down my back, I wrestle him, making me sit on top of him. I dont try anything, I just lay down and rest my head on his chest. After a few minutes I fall asleep, while hearing Adrians heartbeat.

Eddie wakes me up and I realize that Adrian isn't here anymore.

"I dont know how, but you've just slept for about a whole day. We just stopped my McDonald's and Adrian is getting the food inside, he has the money." Eddie says.

I sit up when I hear McDonalds and my stomach growles.

"Ugghhh.. Where are we? More than McDonalds..." I groan.

"I dont really know what it's called... But we've come pretty far from the Strigois. We are really close to the airport, we're going to fly home. We eat, then we go in the car for about 3 hours more." He says.

"Oh, okay. But why doesn't anyone sit in the front, with you?"

"Wellllllll... Adrian DID want to sit with you... andd... I kind of have a bag with about 10 stakes in it in the other front seat."

"KIND OF?"

"Or maybe it there about 100%."

"You took ALL of that from school?!"

"Yeah... Oh look, ADRIAN HIIIIIIIIII!" Eddie jumped out and helped Adrian, that's coming with about 3 paper bags of food with the McDonalds logo on it. It smells delicous. Oh my god, I'm so hungry.

Eddie grabbed two of the bags and I greet Adrian with a kiss, taking the last bag and heading back to the van.

We drive into the forest to eat calmly. Then I realize. We're almost in the middle of nowhere, in the forest.

This is probably not so good.

Now you got a long chap!

Or...

Sh*t, it's not so long...

Please tell me if you want:

1\. Strigoi attack, with an unexpected twist that i have planned.

2\. Nothing, just eating, but maybe something?

3\. Both. (I HAVE AN IDEA AS A PLOT TWIST IT'S SO MEAN YASSS)

Cya! ~ A


	6. Chapter 6 SHORT! sorry :(

I sit, eating my hamburger with my whole body tense. I know Adrian notices but he doesn't ask. I sit closest to the exit, with a stake next to me. I eat silently. After 20 minutes, i can't wait anymore.

"Eddie, noW moSt oF THe peoLPe are dOne eATinG, DRIVE!" I say/scream. He doesn't, he just stares at me. "COME ON!" I snap, wanting to punch. Wow, something is seriously wrong with me. I calm down and mumble: "Sorry.". I decide not to talk anymore. I'm kind of pissed. But all of that goes away when something happens.

The van gets turned upside down as something flips it over, all Three of us falling into the roof of the van, shocked.

(This was sooooo short, sorry. I like cliffhangers :p)


	7. Chapter 7: Moroi (sorry this got short)

The first thing I do is check on Adrian. He doesn't look good! He's bleeding and i can't know for sure, but I Think hig leg is broken! My eyes swell up. I need to check on Eddie and the one who did this before i focus on him. Eddie has a piece of glass in his neck. That's not very good. But who did this?! I look for an exit, but I have to kick out the rest of the broken glass of the van to get out. Ugh, why did I had to be the one staying awake from a van flip-over?

I grab my stake and gets out, but I'm sure I get some cuts by it. I am really sure there is some Strigois out, what else could do it? As I walk out, I get the answer. Not a Strigoi, but several Moroi stands there. They must have used the wind element or what it's called, I'm too confused to remember. As they see me, they look terrified. One of them runs up to me, it's a woman with Brown-black-ish hair.

"Oh my god! Damphirs?! We thought you were Strigois!" She says.

"Well, we sure are not! We have a Moroi too! Adrian Ivashkov! He's hurt, and so is my damphir friend!" I say, tears now rolling down my cheeks. Some of the Moroi's starts to move towards the van. The one that probably turned the van over, turns it back again. I scream:

"No! dont do that, you make the damage worse!" My voice cracks. I've never been this way... Vournerable. "What kind of thingy do you all have?!" 'God, I'm tired I can't even remember what it's called.' I Think.

No one answers and one of the male Morois goes inside the van, coming out with both Adrian and Eddie. By the look of Adrian, I start to cry even more. I run up to the Moroi with Adrian on his shoulder.

"Thank you, thank you, thank, you, thank you!" I say as he sits Adrian and Eddie down and I see Adrian's leg twisted in a weird angle, bleeding. i start to cry even more. I'm not supposed to be like this!


	8. Chapter 8, REALLY short Please comment?

Oh god. Oh god, oh god, oh god, _oh god._ All this have happened, because of me! Adrian's hurt because of me! All I do is hurt! I can end it... Yes, I can end it... All will be good then.

I snap out of my thoughts, realizing Adrian's leg have started to bleed. Oh god, how did it start to bleed? I look into his eyes. They have a certain sadness in them, like a loss of hope, even though he's smiling.

"No Adrian. Don't you dare. Don't you dare! Don't you dare give up!" I say. Oh god, so many tears. I can't stop. "You're right here, right now! You're here with me! Do you hear that?!" His eyes still have that stare; a mix between sad, happy and hopeless. But still with a spark. _MY_ spark.

It starts to get windy and his golden-brown hair gets messed up and flows with the wind. I look at his face again.

_He've stop smiling_.

A/N :)

Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted. This capter is REALLY short, but i didn't want to make a decision without you. You have to help me choose:

1\. Kill of Adrian

2\. Kill of Adrian with an plot twist later in.

3\. Not kill Adrian

Please comment what you want, I really appreciate it! 3


	9. Chapter 9: Thoughts

"Adrian?" I say, getting terrified. "Adrian?!" Even though I'm not supposed to, I shake him. The Morio's notices me and walks up to us. With out saying anything, the male from before pick him up. Another, a female, takes Eddie. Everyone else plus me follows. After Walking for about a minute I remember the bag, the one with the stakes.

"Wait here" I say and run back. _'Why_ are you even trying?' a voice in my head says. 'You know both of them probably are dead. Eddie will at least be _paralyzed_ and Adrian will _bleed_ to _Death_.' I can't stop the thoughts.

'Why are you even _trying_?' I shake my head.

'You know they'll probably be _dead_ in half a day.' No.

'They're dead and _you know it._' They're alive right now!

'_You_ will be dead too, after that.' Stop! Mason appears. _'You let me die._' and dissappears.

'_Why are you even trying?'_ Stop. Oh god, _please_ stop!

'_Dead._'

I'm still running. I fall over something. Everything goes black. The voice stops, with the last word like an echo.

_~Time skip because, you know, falling :3~_

I blink. The first thing I see is red. I sit up. My head aches. Is this hell? I knew I would end up here.

I turn to my side. I realize it's a room. Looks rich,gold, red and stuff. Obviously a Moroi's house. I have the same clothing, only that it's obvious that they've brushed me off, or else I would have dirt from my fall.

I'm in a couch. I stand up and head towards the first door I see. When i get out, there are some of the morois from Before there. They notice me and one of them speaks.

"You're awake. Do you wanna meet your friends? Those from the car crash." I just nod, suddenly feeling my very dry in my mouth. She starts Walking, making it obvious I should follow her.

"I'm Caroline, by the way."

"Rose." I say and coughs. Such elegance, Rose. Some unknown person comes up to me and hands me some water. Wow, that was random.

"Thank y-" I try to say, but the person quickly walks away. I drink the water, still Walking beside her. Much better.

"Where do I-" The person walks up again and takes the glass.

We finally reach a door. Caroline opens it and we step in.


	10. Chapter 10, I'll wait

We step into the room and immediately, a flashing light hit me. After my eyes adjust, I recognize that we're in a kind of hospital. Wow, Caroline must be pretty darn rich.

I follow Caroline to one of the IV's.

"He's in a coma." Caroline says. "His leg is broken and has inner damages."

"Adrian..." I say, watching the man I love laying there, on the hospital gurney. He looks so peaceful, unconscious. His golden brown hair is perfect, as always. I imagine his green, sparkly eyes looking at me, with the common joy he always have in his eyes. He doesn't even have to smile, his eyes always says it all. No one can signalize that like he can. Happiness, love, hope. Now there's nothing. His eyes are closed and his face numb.

I imagine all the moments we've been together. _The first time we met each other, in the cabin. A damphir and a moroi, just looking at each other. His green eyes filled with curiosity, processing and searching every inch of my body only with his eyes. His eyes stopped at mine._

_'Damphir.' he said. Those Words fastly changed to 'Little damphir' as he, me and Lissa hung out more_.

I realize that I'm crying, but I can't stop it. The memories keep flowing. _The first time we kissed. The first time our bodies touches each other. The first time the tension between us became so much none of us could stay still anymore and we collided into each other. I remember trying so hard not to fall in love with him but failing at that moment. My whole body was tense but I still felt relaxed in his arms. That was the first time I actually succeeded to mess up his hair, but it still looked so perfect. After we collided that time, his green eyes looked at me with surprise, flirtiness, love and passion. Everything was so perfect._

But now, he's just lying here. His face numb, as he never have smiled, laughed or cried. It's the most sad thing I've ever seen. Tears are streaming down my face. His heart-rate seems normal. I touch his hand and hold it. I stare at the monitor. Isn't it supposed to go up or something when I touch him? I've watched too many love films. It hurts so much seeing him like this. I don't know what to do.

I look up and realize that Caroline is out of sight. I don't care. I look down at him again, hoping to see something. I sit down on the gurney and hold his hand in both of mine.

~Time skip, two weeks later.~

I sigh. Can he hear me? Is that just a myth?

"I love you, Adrian. I don't care if you can't hear me, I just need to say it. I love you, I _need_ you, Adrian. Please, please wake up. I don't care if it's right now, just any time, okay? I'll go back to school, okay? We'll be there together, with Lissa and Christian. You'll be with me. Please, Adrian. I can't make this without you. I wont get out of here without you, I'll stay. no matter how long it takes for you to wake up, I'll wait. I'll be here when you wake up, I promise, Adrian. I promise. I love you." I say.

I grab a chair and sit next to the gurney, hold his hand and rest my forehead on my hands.

"I love you." I whisper. "_I'll wait."._


	11. Chapter 11, Wake up, please

It have been three months now, still nothing.

The first week, I walked around the moroi house with hope. I could feel Adrian would come back.

The second week, I started to lose faith a little, but not fully. Only a small piece of me started to doubt my hope.

From that, it only got worse.

The third week, I felt numb. I didn't shower, brushed my hair and I barely ate. I didn't show any feelings, no expressions. All I thought was Adrian and him laying on the gurney, not moving. I guess I mirrored him. When he didn't show anything, I didn't have a reason to either. I just thought of how it all was my fault, if I woudln't have ran away, they wouldn't have come to rescue me and the crash wouldn't have happened. I still fell that it's my fault. How can I not, it _is _my fault. It's _my_ fault his green, wondering, curious, loving eyes doesn't shine anymore. It's _my_ fault that his flirty, loving, smile doesn't light up my world anymore. It's _my_ fault that he's laying here. I'll never forgive my self.  
I need Adrian like the sun needs the moon. Nevermind, I'll never be a sun... I'm probably the moon...  
I need Adrian like the moon needs the sun. Like the water in the ocean needs the moon. Like the strigois need the dark. Like I need him.

The fourth week, someone knocked on the door to the moroi building. _Lissa._  
She sat next to me in a couch. I didn't make a move. I felt nothing. She grabbed me by the shoulder and turned me towards her. She lifted up my face and made eye contact with me, exploring my eyes and then pulling me into a hug. When I saw her, I felt something; _happiness_. She was here with me. I did nothing to hug back, yet nothing to fight against it. But I was a little bit happy.

And that was a big push to the rest of the weeks.

Now it've been three months. I'm okay, but I'll never be okay without him.

He's my beginning of forever. His eyes, looking at me like I'm the most Worth of anything in the room. His eyes can say every word that his mouth doesn't pronounce. The way he touches me, like I'm the most thin glass in the world and if he touch harder, I'll break. The way he speaks to me, like he's a poetry writer and everything he says to me is his dearest poem. The way he kisses me, like I will fade away if he stops.

I want him to wake up so I can have all of that again. To know he can forgive me because I hurt him. So I can tell him I'll never hurt him again and that I'll never let anyone else hurt him.  
I want him to wake up so I can kiss him again.

A/N: Hi guys, I just want you to know one thing: I have _no idea _what to write next. If you could help me, that would be awesome. Thanks :) - A 


End file.
